Hotdog (Vehicle)
|modelname = hotdog |handlingname = HOTDOG |textlabelname = HOTDOG }} The Hotdog is a mobile catering vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Designed as a large, old van with an oversized roof-mounted hotdog, the Hotdog is a hotdog van that can usually be found at special events, or generally at places where people need food. By walking into the red marker, the player may buy a hotdog from the van to replenish their health. The van can be stolen and driven around by the player, while the hot dog vendor inside cowers in fear, thus disabling the food stall. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The vehicle itself appears to be a '60s style van, possibly a 1964-1970 Dodge A100 but is extremely overscaled. Judging from its silver color it appears to be made out of aluminum which is a feature seen on airstream campers. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The vehicle's poor performance, characterized by its slow acceleration, speed and heavy handling, makes the Hotdog an unpractical vehicle for demanding driving, although its size and weight makes the vehicle more resilient to damage, as most large vehicles do. GTA San Andreas Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Wear Flowers in Your Hair - CJ, Truth and Jethro meet Dwaine at the tram terminal in King's. He works selling hotdogs in his Hotdog van. Later, he stops at the garage to meet them again. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Outside a rest stop in Las Payasadas, Bone County. *In the parking lot south of The Big Spread Ranch in Bone County. *In the parking lot beside Regular Tom. *In the parking lot on the east side of the Sherman Dam. *Beside a road near Dillimore (Not available on PC). *In the parking lot of the Burger Shot restaurant in Garcia (only urban spawn location). *Beside a road near Fallow Bridge, Hampton Barns. (Not available on PC) *Parked beside a "69" building far southeast of Flint County (near flowers pickup). *On the northernmost point of The Panopticon, parked on the shore (near a Dinghy spawn point, both not available on PC). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The default radio station in the Hotdog is K-DST. *While CJ can auto aim at the vendor inside the van, the vendor cannot be shot, unless if the player is using an SPAS 12. In addition, a Katana or a Nightstick can be used to hit the vendor. *When the player steals the Hotdog, the vendor will cower in fear underneath the counter and you can still hear the vendor screaming. The red circle to buy a hot dog will also disappear. Even if the player exit the vehicle or drive it into the ocean, the vendor will not die, instead, he will continue to cower in fear. **However, towing the vehicle with a Tow Truck or a Tractor will not make the vendor cower and scream. After stopping, the player may still buy hot dogs. See Also *Hot Dog Van - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. *Taco Van - Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. Navigation }} de:Hotdog (SA) es:Hotdog fr:Hotdog pl:Hotdog pt:Hotdog ru:Hotdog uk:Hotdog Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vans Category:Food Trucks